rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Largo's Stats
Largo is the Dawn of the party, a terrifying beast of a man with a sad past. Identity Caste: Dawn Concept: Terrifying Scythemaster Anima: An explosion of sand with a lion pouncing out Largo's Experience Largo's Five Characters Attributes Increases: * Strength + 6 from Lion's Golden Eye * Strength + 3 from Lion's Mane * Strength + 2 from Lion's Plate * Dexterity + 1 from Lion's Mane * Stamina + 1 from Lion's Mane Abilities * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 5 ** Melee 5 ** Thrown 2 ** War 5 * Zenith ** Integrity 5 ** Performance 0 ** Presence 5 ** Resistance 5 (+2) ** Survival 0 * Twilight ** Craft 0 ** Investigation 0 ** Lore 2 ** Medicine 0 ** Occult 1 * Night ** Athletics 5 ** Awareness 5 (+2) ** Dodge 2 ** Larceny 0 ** Stealth 0 (+2/3) * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 0 ** Linguistics 2 ** Ride 4 ** Sail 0 ** Socialize 0 Specialties: * Melee, Grand Grimscythe, 3 * Presence, Intimidation, 3 * Survival, Desert 2 Increases: * Resistance + 2 from Lion's Plate * Awareness + 2 from Lion's Plate * Stealth + 2 from Lion's Plate * Stealth + 1 (stationary) from Lion's Plate Languages: Pridetongue language(native), Flametongue, Seatongue, Old Realm Advantages Motivation: Find and destroy all Abyssals and Deathlords Intimacies: * Shahra, simhata familiar, •••• * Ember, •••• * Takara is a dick, •• * Riptide, • Virtues: * Compassion ••• * Conviction •••• * Temperance •• * Valor ••••• Virtue Flaw: Berserk Anger * Duration: One scene * Limit Break Condition: He's insulted, belittled, demeaned, or deliberately frustrated. * Limit Break: Largo goes crazy when he gets really angry. He attacks anything that moves. If it runs, he hunts it down and kills it. He starts with the nearest hostile target (or the cause of his limit break) and fights until it is dead, and repeats until there are no hostile targets. Then he starts on non-hostile targets. ** Partial Control: He doesn't attack allies or people he has sworn to protect, and doesn't destroy inanimate objects. Everything else is fair game. Willpower: 10 Health: -0x2/-1x6/-2x10/-4x1/Incap.(20 + 6 Dying) Essence: Permanent Essence: 5 * Personal 25 ** Formula: 15 (Essence) + 10 (Willpower) * Peripheral 34 available of 70 ** Formula: 35 (Essence) + 10 (Willpower) + 14 (Virtues) - 36 (Committed) + 11 (Bonus) Committed: * 8 to Vengeful Claw * 4 to Defender of the Righteous Warlord * 10 to Lion's Mane * 10 to Lion's Plate * 4 on composite Hearthstone Bracers (Orichalcum, Jade, Moonsilver, Soulsteel) Bonus: * 10 from 5-dot hearthstone (Lion's Golden Eye) in chest skin-mount amulet * 1 from Band of Faith Charms and Combos * Martial Arts ** 1st Martial Arts Excellency ** Infinite Martial Arts Mastery ** Lion's Pride Style *** Golden Hide Attitude *** Lion's Heart Meditation *** Lion Pride Form *** Leonine Battle Charge *** Bone-Breaking Shout ** White Reaper Style *** *** * Melee ** 2nd Melee Excellency ** Melee Essence Flow ** Hungry Tiger Technique ** Fire and Stones Strike ** Strength of Glorious Catastrophe ** One Weapon, Two Blows ** Peony Blossom Attack ** Iron Whirlwind Technique ** Invincible Fury of the Dawn ** Infinite Sunburst Method ** Dipping Swallow Defense ** Bulwark Stance ** Heavenly Guardian Defense ** Fivefold Bulwark Stance ** Unassailable Aegis of Dual Armament ** Call the Blade ** Steel-Rending Technique ** Crashing Lightning Strike ** Glorious Chainsaw Method * Integrity ** 3rd Integrity Excellency ** Phoenix Renewal Tactic ** Lion's Roar Recovery ** "anima buff" ** "auto-raise" * Resistance ** 1st Resistance Excellency ** Battle Fury Focus ** Bloodthirsty Sword-Dancer Spirit ** Ox-Body Technique X5 * Athletics ** 1st Athletics Excellency ** Increasing Strength Exercise ** Thunderbolt Attack Prana * War ** Tiger Warrior Training Technique ** Legendary Warrior Curriculum ** Radiant Solar Glory X5 Desert Lion Battle Trance * Bloodthirsty Sword-Dancer Spirit (simple, 10m, 1wp) * Increasing Strength Exercise (simple, 15m) * Fivefold Bulwark Stance (simple, 5m, 1wp) * Golden Hide Attitude (reflexive, 2m) * Lion Pride Form (simple, 7m) * Unassailable Aegis of Dual Armament (10m, 1wp) Total Cost: 49m, 4wp Largo recalls the bloody day of his Exaltation and turns his rage into pure strength. His muscles swell and his eyes explode with the brilliance of the Unconquered Sun. As his anima expands around him, he bares his teeth and roars at his foes, scattering all but the bravest. Increases Largo's strength and natural bashing soak by Essence, increases his natural bashing hardness by rounded up, increases all combat related rolls by 3 dice, ignore all wound penalties and onslaught penalties, reduces action-based DV penalties by 1, adds his Melee to his Presence, regens motes on stunts (even if unsuccessful), perfectly parries all non-perfect attacks and activates his anima banner. Skull-Shattering Blow * 2nd Melee Excellency * Hungry Tiger Tech * Thunderbolt Attack Prana * Heavenly Guardian Defense Total Cost: 4+m, 2wp The Reaper of the Dunes strikes his enemy with enough force to turn bone to dust. Increases the accuracy of one of Largo's Melee attacks, doubles extra attack successes for damage purposes, and doubles post-soak damage. Wrathful Sandstorm Method * Iron Whirlwind Technique * Lion's Roar Recovery * Heavenly Guardian Defence Total Cost: 10m, 2wp Launch (Dex + 1) attacks with no penalties and regain max willpower + 5 extra Combat Base initiative: 12 (15 with JB Combo) Soak: 23B/17L/12A (Lion's Plate, 12B/12L/12A; 2L from bracers; 5B from Golden Hide Attiude) Hardness: 11B/8L/0A Dodge DV: 11 (12 with JB Combo) Parry DV: 11 (12 with JB Combo) Dodge MDV: 10 Parry MDV: 4/5 Attacks Vengeful Claw (Grand Grimscythe): Spd 5, Acc 18/21, Dmg 37/42L (+ 4 fire) 6O, Def 11/12 , Rate 3, Tags: O,P,R,H Lion's Claws: Spd 3, Acc 14/17, Dmg 27/32L, Def 9/11, Rate 4, Tags: IP, IX2 Kick: Spd 4, Acc 12/15, Dmg 25/30B, Def 8/10, Rate 2 Clinch: Spd 5, Acc 23/30, Dmg 21/26L, Tags: C,P,H Expanded Backgrounds Resources •••• Prize money from pit fighting in Gem, as well as riches created by the party from the Wyld Cult •• Largo's tribe not only respects him as a chief, but also worship him as a god. Followers ••• The Desert Lion Tribe, Largo's fierce Southern barbarian tribe Influence ••• Being a champion pit fighter in Gem has earned Largo a lot of status and a lot of fans. Familiar ••• Shahra, Largo's faithful simhata Artifacts and Manses Flaws and Mutations Known Anathema •••• Largo's exploits are well-known. He is too valuable to the Guild as a pit fighter for him to be turned over in Gem, but should the Wyld Hunt encounter him elsewhere, he would be immediately identified. Large Largo was a large child at birth, but a trip to the Wyld left him towering above normal men. Appearance Largo has claws and fangs, all giving him a vaguely lion-ish appearance. His claws are also usable in combat and alterations in his legs increase his foot speed. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Largo the Black Lion